Terenas Menethil II
| affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron Kingdom of Lordaeron Knights of the Silver Hand (presumed) | faction = Alliance | occupation = King of Lordaeron and leader of the Alliance of Lordaeron | location = Buried in the Ruins of Lordaeron, Undercity (physical body) The Frozen Throne, Icecrown Citadel (spirit) | status = Deceased; murdered by Arthas | relatives = Lianne (wife), Calia (daughter), Arthas (son) | companions = Courageous (steed) }} Terenas Menethil II was the last true king of Lordaeron and the primary founder of the original Alliance of Lordaeron. Ruling for over seven decades, including the period of the Second and Third Wars, Terenas was considered one of the most powerful human monarchs in the three thousand years since the breaking of Arathor. His death at the hands of his own son ended the Menethil dynasty and deprived the Alliance of its leadership at a critical moment in history. Terenas is the narrator of Wrath of the Lich King intro cinematic and is voiced by Earl Boen, who also voiced Terenas in his in-game appearances in Icecrown Citadel. The unknown actor who voiced Terenas in Warcraft III passed away a short time after finishing his work.Warcraft III Cinematics Disc (WarCraft 3 Cinematics Study, Quote: As commented on the cinematic DVD, the voice actor for King Terenas sadly died a short time after voicing his part.). Biography Terenas Menethil II was born in the court of the kingdom of Lordaeron, one of the strongest human nations, as a member of the royal Menethil family, which had ruled the kingdom for generations. An old friend of Thoras Trollbane, Terenas grew up to become a wise and just ruler, greatly loved by his people. His long years of reign saw peace and brought prosperity for Lordaeron, but all this changed with the outset of the Second War. Terenas's grandfather is said to have had successful negotiations with the elves of Quel'Thalas over the borders there for his northern vassals. The Second War After the First War, refugees from the Kingdom of Azeroth arrived on the shores of Lordaeron, giving warnings of the orcs and the invasion that was to come. Terenas called delegates from neighboring nations, and, after hearing the horror stories from Anduin Lothar and his people, they agreed to forge the Alliance of Lordaeron. Terenas led the forces of Lordaeron in valiant battle against the onslaught of Horde. The Second War was taxing upon the Alliance and all in it. Terenas even commanded the battle "The Fall of Lordaeron" where his kingdom was almost destroyed by the Horde. But in the end, their sacrifices were not in vain, and the Alliance won through, decimating the Horde and rounding up the surviving orcs into internment camps, headed by Aedelas Blackmoore. The orc Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer was kept as the personal prisoner of Terenas, but he eventually escaped captivity and fled into hiding. Aftermath of the Second War Despite the end of the Second War, peace did not last long. When the troubles began, Terenas immediately decreed, in conjunction with Varian Wrynn who had assumed his rightful place on the throne of Azeroth, that their best people should travel to Draenor to retrieve the artifacts stolen by the Shadowmoon Clan. Some years later, the matter of what to do with the Kingdom of Alterac came up. Lord Prestor, who appeared to be a relative to the late Lord Perenolde, was one of Terenas' trusted advisors during this time, and Terenas began to arrange a marriage for Prestor to his young daughter Calia. Terenas even wished his own son was more like Prestor. Prestor was endorsed by most Alliance nations as the new king of Alterac, solving everyone’s—and particularly Terenas’—political nightmare. This plan was scrapped, however, when Prestor suddenly disappeared. The Reign of Chaos Time wore on and Terenas grew more and more infirm, struggling just to hold together the collapsing Alliance despite all of his pleas with the dissident nations of Gilneas, Stromgarde, and Quel'Thalas. In the meantime, his son, Arthas, became the prized protégé of Uther the Lightbringer and a paladin of the Silver Hand. The troubles began with the orcish uprisings through Arathi, as well as the Plague spreading from the North. Many of the Alliance representatives, especially the ones from Dalaran, were pleading for a quarantine. But Terenas refused, saying that the people of Lordaeron had suffered enough. The mysterious prophet unexpectedly materialized during a council of the Alliance, and pleaded with Terenas to make haste to Kalimdor or all would be lost. Terenas, however, paid no heed, thinking him little more than a madman. It was here that King Terenas sealed his fate. Terenas heard of Arthas' strange behavior, especially his excursion to Northrend and destruction of Stratholme, and he immediately ordered the troops recalled. But still, no word was heard for some time. Murder Finally, Prince Arthas returned, victorious over the evil he had faced in Northrend. All of Lordaeron Capital rejoiced in festival, celebrating the long-awaited return of their heroic Prince. But something was amiss. As he knelt before his father, a dark voice flooded Arthas's thoughts. He rose up, drew his sword, and approached the throne. Taking his father by the throat, Arthas drove the dark runeblade Frostmourne through his heart. Thus did Terenas of the House of Menethil, King of Lordaeron, die at the hands of his own son—bringing an end to not only his reign, which had lasted for 70 years, but also to the Kingdom of Lordaeron itself. Burial Terenas' ashes were kept in a magical urn, guarded by Uther the Lightbringer himself. Arthas, desiring the urn for his own ends, slew the great paladin, and discarded his father's ashes. The king's remains were recovered and interred reverently, behind the throne room of Lordaeron: Fall of the Lich King The soul of Terenas Menethil II speaks to the Lich King warning him that the combined might of the Alliance, the Horde, the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade have finally fought their way to Icecrown Citadel itself to defeat him once and for all. Terenas's spirit appears in Icecrown Citadel during the battle against the Lich King. When players fall victim to the "Fury of Frostmourne" spell, they are brought into Frostmourne itself, where they find Terenas struggling against the spirit warden of the sword. The player must aid Terenas in defeating it, at which point the blade becomes weakened enough for him to be able to return the player to the real fight. At 10%, the Lich King then kills the entire raid (an intended mechanic, not a wipe) and prepares to raise them as his most powerful servants when Tirion Fordring, frozen for the entire fight, breaks free of his bonds and shatters Frostmourne with the Ashbringer. As the souls claimed by Frostmourne swirl around the Lich King, Terenas' spirit appears to resurrect the dead to finish off the immobilized master of the Scourge. During the outro cinematic, Terenas remains at Arthas' side as he dies. :Arthas lies supine, the shattered remnants of Frostmourne beside him. He stares as the ghost of Terenas Menethil materializes over him, and the characteristic blue glow dissipates from his eyes. As Terenas kneels next to him, Arthas places a hand on his father's chest. :Arthas Menethil: Father! Is it... over? :Terenas lays a comforting hand on Arthas' gauntlet. :Terenas Menethil II: At long last. No king rules forever, my son. :Arthas Menethil: I see... only darkness... before... me... :Arthas' eyes roll back into his head and he dies, his hand falling to the ground. Terenas closes his son's eyes and gently lays him on the ground as Tirion walks in. :Terenas Menethil II: Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world. :Terenas stands, facing Tirion. :Terenas Menethil II: Control must be maintained. There must always be a Lich King. :Terenas' ghost disappears. Quotes *"Noble countrymen, evil is upon us. Darkness has befallen our shores. Rise and slay thy enemies… strike, strike so others shall live. The meek shall not fade into the night… live my brethren, live." *"A people cannot survive because it can gather in a city - a city survives because it is where the people gather." *"I will not institute quarantine without proof of your claims, Ambassador. The people of Lordaeron have suffered enough without becoming prisoners in their own lands." - Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *"I don't know who you are or what you believe, but this is not the time for rambling prophets! Our lands are beset by conflict, but it shall be we who decide how best to protect our people, not you!" - to Medivh, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *"I will summon my neighboring kings. These events concern us all." - to Anduin Lothar, Tides of Darkness *"No King rules forever, my son." - to Arthas Menethil after being killed on the Frozen Throne. Narration Wrath of the Lich King trailer Terenas Menethil II narrates the opening cinematic to World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, reminding Arthas of his duty as the heir to the throne of Lordaeron. ::My son, the day you were born, the very forests of Lordaeron whispered the name Arthas. ::My child, I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon of righteousness. ::Remember, our line has always ruled with wisdom and strength. And I know you will show restraint when exercising your great power. ::But the truest victory, my son, is stirring the hearts of your people. I tell you this, for when my days have come to an end, you shall be King. Fall of the Lich King trailer The soul of Terenas Menethil II speaks to the Lich King in the trailer for patch 3.3: Fall of the Lich King. He warns the Lich King that the combined might of the Alliance, the Horde, the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade have finally fought their way to Icecrown Citadel itself to defeat him once and for all. :Spirit of Terenas Menethil: Can you feel it, my son, closing in all around you? The Light's justice has been awakened. The sins of the past have finally caught up to you. You will be called to account for all the atrocities you've committed, the unspeakable horrors you've let loose upon this world, and the dark, ancient powers you've enslaved. Though my soul was one of the first to be devoured by your evil, there are thousands more bound within this blade, and they cry out for release. Look now to your defenses, my son, for the champions of justice gather at your gates! :The Lich King: Let them come. Frostmourne hungers. Media Images Image:LlaneWrynnW2.JPG|Terenas Menethil during the Second War. Image:Terenas in WC2.jpg Videos Notes *In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Uther claims to Arthas that Terenas ruled Lordaeron for seventy years; while in Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, he says that he ruled for fifty years. *His quote "No king rules forever" echoes Yogg-Saron's "He will learn... no king rules forever; only death is eternal!" *In the World of Wacraft Novel Tides of Darkness, during the Orcish assault on Capital City, it is said that Terenas is no fighter, as he attempts to defend himself until his men come to his aid. However, he is listed as a Paladin in the lore. *In the outro of the Wrath Of The Lich King his quote is jokingly changed as: *: *: Speculation It is unknown who interred the remains. It's possible that some Forsaken, feeling some residual loyalty to Lordaeron did it. It could also have been the members of the Silver Hand, although when they would have had the time is unknown. Another possibility is that the remaining Alliance forces in Lordaeron under Garithos erected the memorial during the short time that they controlled Capital City before Sylvanas took control. References External links de:König Terenas es:Terenas Menethil II fr:Terenas Menethil II Category:Major characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Game characters Category:Unique models Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Paladins Category:Aristocrats Category:Kings